


2. Discovering boundaries

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [22]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Afterglow, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Current Environment Is Safe, Kink Negotiation, Kisses, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Sweet, Wordcount: 500-1.000, early era, vague allusion to past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "I mean, if there's ever anything you wanna try and have fun with, I'd be pretty open.""Might end up being alotof things, Jishwa," Tyler teased.





	2. Discovering boundaries

Tyler had been drifting in and out of the sleepy lull for a while that sometimes hit him after sex. His vision was still too hazed to completely make out the red numbers on the bedside clock; the closest clear thing in sight was Josh curled with him under the thin blanket, face nestled in his shoulder crook for facial hair to scratch just right. His mind wandered as it often did, but right now none of those thoughts were a cause for worry. He was content. 

He felt Josh's hand splay out on his chest. "Hmm...Ty..."

"Hm?" Tyler rubbed his eyes and shifted, getting a better view of Josh's cute groggy face. "Y'ok?"

"Uh huh." Josh stretched his legs out and slipped an arm around Tyler's shoulder. "Just thinkin'."

Great minds think alike. "Nice stuff?"

"I guess? I mean..." Nuzzle-nuzzle of the nose on Tyler's jawline, making him laugh before he could think about what 'I guess' meant. "Like, if we're doing the whole being boyfriends and in love and sleeping together thing-"

Which made Tyler laugh again with a blush of remembering. In hindsight he couldn't believe he'd been as nervous as he was about revealing his feelings shifting into something much more than friends-with-benefits. But Josh was right, being honest was so brave, and look where it had gotten him. Having another reason to be happy was beautiful. "Yeah?"

"Y'ever thought about what, like, things you'd wanna do?"

Tyler felt a flutter in his stomach. "You mean dating things or sex things?" When it came to the former, they knew they would have to...work their way around that for a while. Not that he was ashamed- if anything, he was less ashamed over his feelings and the truth about himself than he had for a long time- but especially in small towns, there were still people who were angry, who still didn't understand that love was love no matter what. And he would sooner throw himself into the fire than willingly put anyone he loved in danger. When they were more secure, when people were more accepting, yes. Just not quite yet. On the other hand, if Josh was thinking-

"Sex things," Josh murmured, and Tyler could've sworn he was blushing as well.

"Aww, did I get lucky and snag a kinky boyfriend?" he lilted much as he could within sleep grogginess. At this point the most adventurous they'd gotten was some position changes, and even that loving was good enough to make Tyler weak in the knees when he thought about it later. 

"Uh, maybe?" Josh shifted to rest a warm cheek on Tyler's chest, and Tyler took that opportunity to weave his fingers into dark, messy curls. "I mean, if there's ever anything you wanna try and have fun with, I'd be pretty open."

"Might end up being a _lot_ of things, Jishwa," Tyler teased. Not that he could think of anything specific just then, but ideas would come later. That solid drummer body was the stuff fantasies were made of.

Josh shrugged. "Okay, do y'know what you're _not_ into, then?"

Of course a specific thought had to appear then, one he _didn't_ want. Tyler's hands stilled as he felt a sinking sensation in his chest and phantom pain flare in his arms. No, he was not about to have a panic attack, not with Josh here. He was safe, he could breathe. He clamped his eyes shut to will the unwanted thought away. 

"I...no blood," he said feebly. "Just...can't..."

And then he felt Josh's warm hands cradling his face and kisses raining over his cheeks and forehead, much like the attention lavished on him while making love earlier. 

"Tyler, babe," Josh's murmur cut through his self-imposed darkness. "It's okay, relax. You're never gonna hear me ask that. I don't want you hurting." Words as sweet as his kisses. With a whimper Tyler slipped his arms around in embrace, one hand curling back into Josh's hair and the other gripping the thin blanket. Josh was here, he was safe. Josh wouldn't hurt him. The thought also fluttered that choking would never be an option either, and Tyler burrowed his face into Josh's neck to silence it.

His boyfriend's fingers were gentle on his skin. "I'm sorry, Ty," Josh kept murmuring. "I didn't mean to-"

"Not your fault, Joshie." Tyler kissed at Josh's neck, by his ear, on his warm face. The feeling in his chest was slowly fading to a fluttering heartbeat. "You were still looking out for me by asking. That's the sweetest thing you could do."

He felt Josh's thumbs rub under his eyes as they often did to soothe away worry, then a hand slowly glide to rest between their chests. The feeling like Josh was literally holding onto his heart filled him with so much love and security.

"Not as sweet as you."

Tyler laughed softly, full of relief once more and all tension deflated; his boyfriend had such flattering words. "Okay, so...you have any clue what you don't want?"

He felt Josh shrug. "I 'unno, besides...what you said, I don't think I'd feel like anyone, like, spitting on me or something."

Tyler's brows knit together. "Wait, people do that?" He also had a feeling that 'spitting' was not the first word Josh had intended.

"I just know what I heard," Josh's voice became slightly muffled as his face nuzzled again.

"Yeah, I think I'll give that a pass- oh," Tyler suddenly sighed when he felt a kiss framed by stubble touch the thin skin just behind his ear. "Oh, that's nice." Yeah, he definitely liked _this_. He held to the back of his boyfriend's hair, nails carefully scritching back and forth at the base of the neck as lips continued to gift their gentle touch. And when he felt the vibration of a moan on his skin, he smiled to himself in the satisfaction of finding something that Josh liked for sure.


End file.
